


Constance Gets A Sore Throat

by dorime ameno sandstorm (cocogatling)



Series: Edelstance Roommate Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Spooning, Trans!Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocogatling/pseuds/dorime%20ameno%20sandstorm
Summary: Their dorm room was quiet. Certainly too quiet, for a dorm room that housed the infamous Constance Von Nuvelle.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Edelstance Roommate Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896745
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Constance Gets A Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> 5give me
> 
> also im running on 4 hours of sleep so the sentences might sound awkward!

Their dorm room was quiet. Certainly too quiet, for a dorm room that housed the infamous Constance Von Nuvelle.

Edelgard has just finished her classes for the day and is currently studying in their dorm room. She finds that for once, she doesn’t have to turn up her music to suppress her very passionate, but ultimately too distracting and loud girlfriend Constance in order to focus on her study session. Heh. Constance must have actually gone out for a change.

As soon as she finishes that thought, she hears a dragging of feet across the little hallway behind her seat, followed by a low, grumpy noise.

“Hubert? Since when did you come to our dorm?” Edelgard asks without bothering to turn back to the source of the sound.

“Hu- **HUCK!** HUBERT!? *cough* How dare yo — _GHACK_ , insinuate that I, *COUGH*Stance Von *Cough* can be, _khak_ , compared to that dreadful goth friend of yours!” Constance explodes into a coughing fit, her throat sounding absolutely awful.

Edelgard feels a rush of sympathy through her chest. “Constance, are you alright?”

“Of _cough_ I’m not alright, you—” Constance stops herself from snapping at her girlfriend at the last moment, knowing that she was trying to help. Still, she grouches, hugging her arms around herself, frustrated that she is sick.

Huh. It is certainly unusual to see the hardworking prodigy in such a state, that Edelgard cannot help but tease her a little. “Is that anything I can do to help, my whiny baby?” She even adds a little coo at the end of her sentence, just to infuriate her more. Constance is none too impressed at this however, her eyebrows in a deep furrow, scowl turning even more sullen, almost like when she was subdued. She turns her back towards her unhelpful girlfriend and harrumphs. Okay, Edelgard didn’t meant to do that.

"Alright, I'm serious this time, what do you need? Some soup?" Edelgard tries again. Constance suppresses a shudder at the thought of Edelgard’s soup. She shakes her head vehemently. Not that she was any better at cooking, but she digresses.

Edelgard ponders further on how to help Constance. How did she even get a sore throat anyway? They had been holed up in their dorm room cramming for tests the last few days. A hot flush suddenly crept up Edelgard’s neck. She just recalled that last night, Constance did some, um… very pleasurable things to her and that was likely... the reason she has a sore throat now. Edelgard looks away in embarrassment and mild guilt, redness tinged up to her ears. She has at last come up with an idea to comfort Constance in a way that she would appreciate though.

She drags the reluctant Nuvelle to her own bed, forgoing Constance’s protests that she wants to study. Once there, she swaddles her girlfriend in her fluffy pink bunny blanket. “You can have mine for tonight.”

At this, Constance’s face brightens up instantly. She beams at Edelgard, making the crescent moon eyes that Edelgard oh so _adores._ She wraps the blanket around her body and gives a pat at a spot, indicating for Edelgard to sit.

Edelgard smiles fondly at her girlfriend. "I’ve got something even better." She proceeds to snuggle Constance from behind. The two cuddle in the soft and warm bed, listening to the faint breaths of each other. Before long, both drift off to sweet dreams peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........inspired by me idiotically getting a sore throat after trying to voice way too many of Constance's voicelines😔


End file.
